Beautiful Nightmare PrussiaXCanada
by comatoselove
Summary: "You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I, dont wanna wake up from you" -Beyonce Prucan slight usuk Matthew has nightmares about a certian prussian. How dose it work out? Fail summary. I dont own Hetalia. Highschool AU
1. Night terrors

**(A.N. Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fic. please let me know how to improve! The pairing is prussiaXcanada and USXUK. Enjoy!)**

_A blonde boy with blue violet eyes was wandering through the street lost, confused, and scared. 'Mathew' the wind hissed in his ear as he walked around a corner to see what fate had in place for him. There were lots of people around but then didnt even look at him. It was like he didnt exist. Like he was....'Invisible' the wind whispered again mocking him. Getting him to finaly realize that he was all alone. He continued sinking deeper and deeper into his deppression as he walked along. A albino man stepped in front of him grinning evily. "Matty~" the man hissed seductively. He backed up eyes widening in fear. "Y-You can see me?" he asked whisper like voice even quieter than usual. The man nodded and advanced upon him._

Mathew Williams woke up drenched in a cold sweat to his brother yelling for him to wake up. A small sob escaped his lips as said brother pulled him in close. "Shhhhh.." he said softly in his ear "It was just a nightmare. Your safe..." he said trying to soothe his sobbing twin. "Alfred...it was worse than the last time. He spoke to me this time." Mathew sobbed. "Its gonna be ok matty. Dont worry, the hero will protect you!" he said trying to cheer his brother up.

**(incase your wondering the italics is mathews dream and yes he is dreaming of gilbert! He just dosnt know :) oh and i edited my error at the begining)**


	2. A day in the life

Mathew sat in his seat in homeroom. He was sitting next to Alfred who was chatting with his long time boyfriend Arthur and good friend Kiku. That was the difference between the twins. Alfred was well loved by everyone but Mathew was unbearebly invisible. He was friends with his brothers friends of course but he had no "best friend" or "girlfriend". Just Alfred. And Alfreds friends. He was all alone. 'Damn you Alfred.' he thought staring off into space as his homeroom teacher droned on about some new student they would be getting the next day.

They lived in New York so he didnt really pay much mind to any new kids. They got them every day. In fact, why was the teacher bothering to tell them? "The boy moving here hails driectly from Berlin Germany." he said just as Mathew started listening. "Please be respectful and dont make fun of him if he has an accent or dosent know alot of english" he said looking at all the students carefully. 'That explains it' Mathew thought zoning out again. 'They dont want a bunch of angry germans inducing their wrath upon the school because of discrimination or something like that.' The bell rang and Mathew gathered his things before heading to his next class.

As the day went on Matt forgot about the fact that a new student would be joining them. He was too caught up in trying to stay alive. He went home without his brother because Alfred had a date with Arthur. He always had a date with Arthur. He was used to being alone though so it didnt get to him anymore. He did his homework and cooked supper for him and Alfred, when ever he got home that is. He said goodnight to Alfred as he headed to bed, Al was just walking in. He lay his head on his pillow and prepared for the nightmare that was sure to come to him in his sleep.

**(Just a day in the life of Mathew. As for zoning out in class, hes a good student but dosent really pay attention when the teacher is talking about something non school work related)**


	3. Real Life Nightmare

Matthew woke up to his polar bear nuddging his foot, wanting to be fed. He had managed to sleep through the night without waking up screaming. Sure he woke up but at least Alfred got a good nights sleep. He sighed in defeat as he fed Kumojioru and made food for himself. Yeah he hadnt spent the whole night screaming but he hadnt gotten any further in the dream. Only when the dream advanced did he wake up like that. It wasnt like he liked being scared or waking his twin up but....he wanted to know why the dream was occuring, and what the outcome would be.

He hopped in the shower before waking Alfred up. As he ate his breakfast of pancakes he remembered that a new student was joining them. He sighed internaly hoping this guy wouldent be a total idiot. He had to deal with a good amount of idiots as it was, mainly people to stupid to see he was not in fact his brother. _'We may be twins' _he though picking at his food while his brother chattered on about something_ 'but i dont look THAT much like him.' _The brothers finished their food and headed off to another eventful day of school.

Gilbert Beilschmidt walked into the class room an evil grin on his face. He was looking forward to seeing what the american school system had to offer when it came to girls, or even boys. God knew he was in no way picky. The teacher had him intorduce himself and the girls praticly swooned over his accent. He was only using it to show everyone how awesome he was cause he could speak perfectly with no accent. Pretty much every pair of eyes were on him, aside from one pair of eyes beloning to a blonde sitting in the back. The kid had his head half turned and he was staring out the window._ 'How dare he ignore the awesome me!' _Gilbert though as he took his seat infront of the kid.

Matthew didn't find it necessicary to pay attention to the new kid, he probably wouldent notice him anyway so he didnt spare him a glance. That is untill the platnium blonde sat down in the seat in front of him. The seat had always been vacent, no one ever wanted to sit next to Matthew. He blinked slowy regestering what had just happened. The new kid had sat in front of him. The new kid was also the person from his nightmares. As soon as it sunk he began to internally panic._ 'Holy shit!' _Matt thought eyes widening._ 'Why is he here? Is life so cruel that my nightmare has to be real?' _Alfred noticed the look on his brothers face and squeezed his hand, think Matthew had forgoten an assignment or something. Matthew had never described the man in his dreams to his brother, and Alfred had never asked. He calmed down and assesed the situation._ 'Ok no biggie. He probably dosent even know I exist, no one else dose.' _the repetition of this thought eventually calmed him down. As the day passed he noticed that the kid had most of the same classes as him and his brother. And was making fast friends with alfred no less.

That night Matthew plopped down on his bed and sighed. "Kumo," he said to his polar bear "Life seriously hates me." and with that he lay down to sleep and fell into a nightmare filled sleep several hours later.

**(I loved writing this chapter. Gil is really fun to write :) I wont be able to update over the weekend due to spend the weekend with my dad and not having web access over there but I will be writing at least one more chapter. Who knows, i might do two! Oh and I italicized The thoughts so it would be easier to tell that he was thinking xD )**


	4. Party time?

A few weeks passed and Gilbert made friends with pretty much every one of Matthews friends. He became especialy close to Francis Bonnefy, Matthew's cousin. It seemed like everywhere Matthew went, Gilbert was there. He did his best to ignore him, but not without Gilbert noticing. And his brother. Alfred was tired of his brother hiding from everyone, especially when someone showed interest in him.  
"Hes a nice guy!" Alfred said to his internaly freaking out brother. Matthew still hadn't told Alfred WHY he didn't like Gilbert. The silverette also began to get annoyed with the Canadian. 'Why would someone like him ignore someone like me?' Gilbert thought before vocing his annoyance to Francis. "Does he hate me?" he asked confused. He was mainly confused as to why he even cared. All Francis did was laugh and tell him he was in love.

Alfred, in his infinate wisdom, decided to throw a party to help Matthew losen up a bit. Matthew had no way of getting rid of his stress, so it made is nightmares more frequent and worse. Alfred thought if he partied a bit he might relax. Hanging out with his friends and sex with Arthur always seemed to help him out. The only problem with his plan was, Matthew was such a wall flower he sat on the couch most of the night.  
Gilbert stared at the cute blonde taking in every detail of him. The way his hair waved, the way his cowlick curled, his blue violet eyes, and how endless they looked. He was not in any way paying attention to Francis's chatter about his new girlfriend. "Gilbert? Are you listening?" the Frenchman asked waving his hand infront of the zoned out albino. He followed his gaze of his friend and saw who Gil was staring at. "Ohhhhhhh I see..." he said grinning evily. "Wait, what?" Gilbert asked, snapping out of his daze. "Mon cherie...~" Francis said grinning like a cat, "You are head over heels in love, no?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "W-what? No! Of course not! Besides...... He obviously hates me. Even if i did like him he would never date me." Gil said with a sigh. The Frenchman laughed "Mon cherie you will never know till you try. Maybe my cousin dose not hate you." he said pushing his towards the bored looking canadian.  
Gilbert awkwardly went over to Matthew and sat down. Matthew jumped up but Gilbert pulled him back down. "Stay and talk to me. Please?" he said, not looking at Matthew. The blonde blushed and sat down, refusing to look at the other boy. Gilbert turned towards him fully, annnoyance growning. "Hey, look at me." he said, softly touching the side of the Canadian's face. Matthew jumped slightly and blushed profusely. "Why do you ignore me? Do you hate me?" he asked softly stroking the Canadian's face. Gilbert scooted closer and closer to the Canadian, who was borderline screaming in fright. "You hate me dont you?" he asked softly still stroking Matts cheek. "N-No I dont hate you." Matthew stammered trying to remain calm. "Ha. Then why do you ignore me? Did I do something? Say something? Please what ever I did....I'll fix it." he said softly eyebrows wrinkeled. "I mean the awesome me can do anything" he said with a devious grin bringing his face closer to Matthew's. "P-Please.....Just leave me alone." Matthew said fear in his eyes as he left the couch and ran for his room leaving a very stunned, very dissapointed Gilbert behind. _'What did I do?' _he thought sadly.  
Matthew coulden't fall asleep untill after everyone else had left. He passed out quickly falling into a hellish nightmare filled dream.......

**((Yay Alfredo threw a party |D Too bad he was not aware that his brother is terrified of Gilbert. And am I the only person who thinks that he would be really persistant while trying to get someone to like him? xD Plese review! Love for this story is loved but constructive critizem is also loved!))  
**


	5. Slices of death

Sleep, those little slices of death. How I loathe them. -Edgar Allen Poe 

_A blonde boy with blue violet eyes was wandering through the street lost, confused, and scared. 'Mathew' the wind hissed in his ear as he walked around a corner to see what fate had in place for him. There were lots of people around but then didn't even look at him. It was like he didnt exist. Like he was...'Invisible' the wind whispered again mocking him. Getting him to finaly realize that he was all alone. He continued sinking deeper and deeper into his deppression as he walked along. A albino man stepped in front of him grinning evily. "Matty~" the man hissed seductively. He backed up eyes widening in fear. "Y-You can see me?" he asked whisper like voice even quieter than usual. The man nodded and advanced upon him grinning sadisticly before kissing him softly.  
_

Matthew awoke screaming again. Alfred came running in and immediatly went into comfort mode. "Shhhhhh...its ok bro. The hero's here to protect you!" he said, trying to make his sobbing brother laugh. Noticing it was not working, he began to stroke his brother's hair softly. "Wanna talk about it?" Alfred asked softly. Matthew shook his head and gently pushed Alfred off. "Al, talking isnt helping. It made me feel better when we were younger but now, I just feel like I'm dumping all my problems on you. I really appreciate that your concern though." he smiled softly at his brother. "It shows me that someone cares about me." Afred chuckled at that. "Dude, if you haven't noticed, Gilbert totaly likes you." he said, grinning, trying to get his brother to feel better. 

Matthew groaned. "Yeah. I noticed." Alfred raised an eyebrow "You dont like him at all?" he asked "Well it's not that I dont like him. I mean, he seems nice enough, but..." he said quickly thinking of a lie. "I don't think I want him to put up with my issues. I'm weird enough as it is. If anyone other than Arthur knew about my dreaming problem then, I think I'd die." he said with a shaky laugh. Alfred chuckled and stood up "Alright then. I'm going to bed." he said, leaving. Matthew couldn't sleep the rest of the night. He was replaying the kiss over and over again in his head._ 'Whats going on?' _he thought as the sun rose over the horizion. 

Matthew avoided Gilbert like the plauge the next day. He tried to push the dream out of his mind over the remainder of the weekend, but it kept going to that point. Everytime he closed, his eyes he saw Gilbert leaning closer and slowly pressing his lips to his own. It was frightening and exciting at the same time. He couldn't figure out why it made his heart race the way it did, or why his cheekes flushed everytime he thought about it. 

The blonde Canadian proped his head on his hand and replayed the dream over in his head for the hundredth time that day, blushing. This was the last hour of the day and the only one he had with the albino boy. Matthew watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them. When it did he tore out of the room, wanting to avoid Gilbert. The silverette had been making every attempt to talk to the blonde, but Mathew dodged him every time. All Matthew wanted to do was go home and forget everything. 

Gilbert spotted the blonde and walked over to him quickly. "Matthew!" he called latching onto the shocked boys arm. "G-Gilbert...P-please let go..." he stammered trying to suppress the scream that wanted to escape his chest. Gilbert frowned and let go. "Is that all you have to say to me? Matt seriously! What did I do?" the boy in question gave Gilbert a frightened look and ran off. He didn't stop running till he got home where he collapsed on his bed sobbing. 

Alfred drove to Arthur's house extremely concerned for his brother. When he got there, his boyfriend pulled him in, bushy eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Al, whats wrong? Is it Matt?" he asked, sitting Alfred on the couch. "It's his nightmares. They're getting worse, but he dosnt want me to help with them anymore. He claims he's being a burden. Artie, I'm scared he'll try to kill himself like he did when the dreams started. And he's been avoiding Gilbert like he's terrified of him." Alfred said desperately. Arthur held the shaking blonde to him and stroked his hair soothingly. "Dont worry, Matt won't try it again. Not after he saw how much the last time almost killed you too." he thought for a moment before continuing. "Love, did he ever tell you what the man in his nightmare looked like? If he bears a resemblance to our albino friend that might be why he's so scared of him." Alfred looked up at his boyfriend before kissing him hard. "Iggy your a genious!" he said hugging the Englishman to his chest. "Alfred, let go before you suffocate me. And stop calling me Iggy!" he complained to his laughing boyfriend before getting another kiss. "Ok Iggy i'll stop" Alfred said before getting wacked.

**((Alfred isnt totaly stupid xD He can tell that his brother is scared of Gil. I used the exact same dream description from the first chapter except i added on the ending. I didnt want to screw up the way the dream went. As for Matthew's sucied attempt, I will thuroughly explain what happened in the next chapter. I borrowed the quote from Mr. Poe because i thought it fit the story very well. I origionaly saw it in the begining of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Dream warriors. Its my favourite movie. Watch it. It is amazing xD ))  
**


	6. Inner Demons

Matthew turned on the shower to almost scalding hot and stepped in. He undid the knots in his tense shoulders and didn't hear the knock on his front door. Gilbert opened the unlocked door and stepped in. "Hello?" he called out, receiving the sound of the shower in response. He walked up the stairs and put his ear to the door hearing Matthew give himself a pep talk. "Ok ok. Everything's going to be fine. It's just a dream. Gilbert isn't scary and he didn't actually kiss you. Everything's going to be fine. Just ignore the presistant bugger and he'll eventually go away." Matthew said to himself, still rubbing his shoulders. Gilbert clenched his fist against the door and gritted his teeth._ 'He thinks I'm scary? And he had a...nightmare where I kissed him? What the fuck?' _he thought resisting the urge to barge into the bathroom and get some anwsers. He walked out of the house, still slightly enraged. _'I'll talk to him tomorow. He cant hide from me forever.'  
_

Alfred walked throught the door after a very fufilling evening with his boyfriend. He saw Matthew sitting on the couch staring at the blank T.V. screen. Alfred went over to his brother and sat down. "Mattie, do you have something to tell me?" he asked, staring at his expressionless brother. "No." Matthew said flatly. "Matt I want to, no, I NEED to help you with this. Just talk to me. What happened in your dream that got you so upset?" Alfred said with concern. "You want to know? You REALLY want to know?" Matthew almost yelled at his brother, who just nodded shocked. "Its Gilbert. Fucking Gilbert. He's the monster plaguing my dreams. And not only do I see him almost ALL fucking day, but he's pretty much STALKING me. AND in the god damned dream he KISSES me. How the hell am I supposed to accept everything ESPECIALLY WHEN I LIKE IT." Matthew yelled before bursting into body racking sobs. 

It took Alfred a moment to process everything. His shy, quiet, cant-hurt-a-fly little brother just screamed at him. About Gilbert. And how said person kissed him in a nightmare that had been plaguing his brother for several years. AND his brother liked the kiss, even though it was just a dream. He furrowed his brows in concern and pulled his brother close. "Matt there has to be an explanation for your dream. Why don't you just talk to Gilbert? See what he has to say. And if you want, I'll be right there with you so he can't try anything. Just, don't hurt yourself. I don't think I could take it again." Alfred said, his fear showing through. 

Matt pulled his brother closer. "No Alfred! Of course not! I would never put you through that again!" he said softly. "And as for the talking to Gilbert idea...are you sure it will help?" "Positive!" the older of the two said happily. "I even asked Iggy! He said it was a great idea!" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Freddy was this before, during, or after sex? Cause his reply varies and you know it." Alfred blushed but punched his brothers shoulder. "Before you twit. And why did you call me Freddy? You havn't used that nick name sense mom and dad died." The Canadian blushed and shrugged. "I dunno. It felt right I guess. Alfred, do you think he could help me get over this?" He said looking at his brother fearfully. Alfred smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. I do. Now tell me...Do you like him?" he asked excitedly before his brother blushed, punched his arm and mumbled "Yes." 

**((Ok so Matthew started getting the nightmares like 3 years before this takes place at the end of their freshmen year. His and Al's folks died in an accident caused by a drunk driver. He had always been quiet and shy but after that he tottaly closed up. When he started having the dreams he tried to kill himself because he was so scared. After that Alfred payed special attention to his brothers dreams making sure he wouldent try it again. And about the shower scene if Gil had walked in he so would haved raped Mattie xD I mean, who can resist an naked, soaking wet canadian? -shotbrickedmurdered- Although in the next chapter or the one after that i will possibly write smut for Gil and Mattie. Please review and tell me if im doing a good job writing as the characters! I dont care if you cut down my story unless its uncalled for. An artist can't improve untill they learn from their mistakes and improve upon them. Thanks for reading!))  
**


	7. Sweet Dream?

You could be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you. -Beyonce, Sweet Dreams 

Gilbert watched the object of his unrequited love walk in the room and sighed softly. It had been a week since Gilbert had heard Matt in the shower and Al had talked to the Candian about the dreams. Matthew had yet to speak to Gilbert because he was frightened._ 'What if he thinks I'm a freak?'_ he thought nervously as he walked in and took his place behind the albino. At the end of class he gave Gilbert a note and walked off quickly.

_Come to my house after school. Alfred will not be there and we need to talk._

_-Matthew Williams_

Gilbert grinned and put the note in his pocket. Finally, he had the chance to talk to the blonde.  
After school Matthew waited for Gilbert so they could walk to his house. When the albino spotted the blonde he latched onto his arm and dragged him to his car. Matthew's heart was racing as the silverette made idle chatter about school. It was akward and the frequent scilences were heavy, words unsaid wanting to burst through to the surface. When they reached the house, Matthew ushered the other boy into the house and sat him on the couch before sitting next to him nervously. "S-so..." he said uncertinaly. Gilbert scooted closer "Matt is this about your...dreams..." he said also uncertian. Matthew looked shocked and worried. "H-How did you find out about that? Did Alfred tell you?" he asked, grabbing Gilbert's shirt who put his hands up defensively. "No of course not! Your brother wouldn't do that. I over heard you giving yourself a pep talk in the shower. I wanted to talk to you and your front door was unlocked so I came in hoping to get some anwsers. Looks like I did." he explained anger and annoyance growing. "Why are you afraid of me? Cause of some stupid dream? If that's it then it's a stupid reason. And I also heard you say I kissed you in the dream. And you liked it. Is all of this true?" he demanded, now grabbing Matthew's shirt, who was backing away from the German.

Matthew stared at him for a minuet before nodding. _'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' _he thought, freaking out about their proximity and the fact that Gilbert knew just about everything_. 'What if he hates me? What if he dosn't?'_ Gilbert stared at Matthew for a moment before pulling him close and kissing him softly. Matthew was so shocked he didnt respond at first, but after a moment he began to kiss back, tilting his head to the side. They broke apart after a moment and Matthew turned away, blushing profusly and touching his lips softly, his first kiss had been stolen by the man in his nightmares. "I don't want you to be scared of me. And if you wanted to kiss me, you should have asked. I like you alot Matthew." he said softly._ 'Hes so cute when hes blushing' _Gilbert thought, staring at the sputtering red faced Canadian. "G-gil...I'm sorry." Matthew said still embarased. "It's ok" he said grinning devilishly. "The awesome me forgives you." Matthew looked at him and chuckeled. "Your so cute when you laugh...and blush" he said to Matthew, who went red faced again at the first comment. 

Gilbert pulled him into another kiss only making it deeper and more passionate this time. He wanted the shy Canadian to know exactly how he felt._ 'God this is so much better than my dream.' _Matthew thought as he parted his lips slightly, only for Gilbert to stick his tounge in his mouth. Matthew took in a sharp breath as Gilbert's tounge expertly explored his mouth. Gilbert slid his hand up Matthew's side and pulled him closer. _'God this is awesome' _Gilbert thought before pulling away and trailing kisses down Matthew's neck. The blonde gasped and moaned as Gilbert kissed every inch of his neck and the pulled Matthews shirt up over his head with a grin. "G-Gil..." Matthew stuttered, shocked. He hadn't planned on things going this far and he thought he should stop it before it went any farther. "What Meine Leibe?" he asked, sucking lightly on a spot on matthews chest, making him gasp and blush. "W-we shouldent go any f-farther. W-what if Al comes home? He'll flip" he said, gasping as Gilbert sucked harder, leaving a purpley red mark on his chest. Gilbert groaned and stopped kissing the Canadian. "Fine." he said, pouting, making Matthew giggle as he pulled his shirt on. Gilbert looked at Matthew and gently stroked his cheek, making the boy blush again. "No more nightmares, ok Matthew?" he said, scooting closer and putting his head in the crook of Matthew's neck. Matthew smiled softly. "I'll try Gil. I'll try." They sat there for a moment before Gilbert sat up and kissed Matthew again. "You're mine now." he said with a sadistic grin that made the blonde shudder, and not in a good way. The silverette stood up, kissed Matthew's forehead, and left. "What just happened?" Matthew asked to no one confused by his feelings and emotions at the moment. 

When Alfred got back from Arthur's, Matthew told him what happened in as little detail as possible. Alfred grinned happily. "Its about damn time!" he said, clapping his twin on the back. Matthew smiled weakly and went to bed early. That night he still had the nightmare, but it didnt progress. He also had a dream about a "date" with Gilbert. It was the first good dream he had had sense his parents died. He woke up the next morning very troubled and in need of a cold shower. 

**((Woohoo! Finaly the romance progresses! Yes my inspiration was Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. It fit really well. Don't worry, theres more ;) I still have a few chapters till the end. Ok so as usual, Tell me what needs improvement! I love any type of review unless it's a flame. I hate flames.))**


	8. Beautiful Nightmare?

I wanna, just dance but he took me home instead, uh oh there was a monster in my bed. We french kissed on a subway train, he ate my heart and then he ate my brain.. -Monster Lady Gaga 

Matthew stood under the cold water reminiscing about his dream. It had been intense and he was scared. 'I've never had a dream like that before..' he thought worriedly. It was embarrassing to say the least. But he relished in the fact that he did not have that nightmare all night. He had not had an actual dream in going on 4 years. It was an awesome dream too. He wasn't sure how school would go. How Gilbert would act, how their friends would react. He knew for a fact that Kiku would flip and comment on their "adorableness". He wrinkled his nose at the thought. 

Gilbert stood in the mirror modeling clothes to himself. He wanted to look more awesome than usual for his Birdey. That's what he had come up with as his love's awesome nickname. 'I mean he's more adorable than Gilbird,' thought the Prussian. He decided on black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a white eagle on the front, and his usual leather jacket. He messed up his silver hair and grinned. "I look more awesome than usual," he said to the mirror. His brother, Ludwig, stood in the door frame and sighed. "You say that everyday. Come on bruder, we are going to be late." The blonde said in annoyance. Gilbert laughed and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and following his younger brother out the door. 

Matthew waited anxiously in his homeroom for the albino to show up. He pulled his hoodie closer around his body and fidgeted in his seat, doodling on a blank sheet of paper. Gilbert walked up, Matthew completely oblivious to the man's appearance. "Yo." he said, plopping in his seat in front of the blonde. Matthew jumped and blushed. "H-Hey," he mumbled, his face bright red. The albino smirked and brought his face close to the blonde's. Matthew went even more red and backed up. "How was your night Birdey?" he asked, knowing full well he had had a very good night. If it was possible, Matthew's blush deepened. "M-my night was p-pretty g-good." he stammered. "I o-only had the nightmare once." he continued, smiling at his boyfriend shyly. Gil grinned again and leaned closer to the Canadian. "Didja dream 'bout little ole me?" he asked with a wink. Matthew looked down a devious smile on his lips. "M-maybe.." he said. The teacher walked in, bringing the class to order. 'This is gonna be an odd day.' Matthew thought listening to the teacher talk. 

The day went by very quickly, in Matthew's opinion. Before he knew it, Alfred was telling him that he would be at Arthur's house. "So you can have the place all to yourself." he said to his blushing brother with a wink. He highly doubted that he and Gil would do anything like that, but who knew? Gilbert grabbed his hand after Alfred had left in search of his English boyfriend and dragged him to his car. "Come on Birdey. Your place, or mine? Please say your's, my bruder will be at mine." he said with a grimace. Matthew laughed. "Ok Gill." He said softly. "Al's gonna be at Arthur's place till late anyway, so I don't mind if you come over." Gilbert grinned like a cheshire cat and they drove off to Matthew's house. 

They talked for a few hours, just getting to know each other when they got there. Matthew was beginning to relax when Gilbert scooted closer slipping his arm around him. He flushed and tried to move away only to be held in place by the Prussian, who had a sadistic looking grin. "Meine leibe~" he crooned in Matthew's ear before biting it softly, making the blonde jump slightly. Gilbert kissed along his chin lightly, making Matthew shiver. Gilbert turned his red eyes on Matthew's blue-violet ones. 'Oh god,' Matthew thought before Gilbert captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Matthew gripped Gilbert's silver locks, pulling him closer. The kiss became more heated and Matthew moaned, opening his mouth slightly. It was enough for Gilbert to stick his tongue into the Canadian's mouth, exploring the new found area. They broke for air and Gil gave Matt a look filled with unmistakable lust. "My room?" the blonde panted, blushing profusely at the thought of what they could end up doing. "Natürlich meine liebe." he murmured, before picking the Canadian up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom. 

The room was sparsely furnished, There was a queen sized bed, with red and white sheets, a dresser, with maple leaf stickers decorating it from when Matt was younger, and a writing desk, with books and paper scattered about it. Gilbert grinned and dropped the Canadian onto the bed. Matthew squeaked from being dropped. The silverette straddled his boyfriend before kissing him hard on the lips and forcing his mouth open. Matthew gripped the Prussian's shirt helplessly as he was ravished. A soft moan escaped as Gil ran his hand through Matt's hair, accidentally catching his cowlick. He grinned and did it again making the boy beneath him whimper and give him a seductive look. "Mein Gott. Das ist so heiß..." Gilbert moaned, slipping back into his native tongue. The Prussian clutched Matthew's hair and pulled him in for another mind melting kiss. "I'm going to make this better than both our dreams Meine Leibe~" he crooned, tearing at their clothes. 

**Translations:  
Natürlich meine Liebe- Naturaly my love**

**Meine Leibe- My love**

**Mein Gott. Das ist so heiß...- My god. That is so hot.  
**

**(The B looking thing at the end of heiß is called an esset. Its basicly a double s.)  
I take german so i hope these translations are ok |D  
**

**((Yay for smutty cliffhangers! Yes Mein freunds. There will be smut. D You love me you know you do. HAHA YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR SMUT! Monster as a whole seems to fit these two. I absolutly love that song :D There are at least 3 more chapters left.))  
**


	9. How about both?

I know your type, boy your dangerous. Yeah your that guy I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control~ -Good Girls go bad Cobra Starship 

Matthew clutched Gilbert to him afraid it was like his dream. That he would dissapear and he'd wake up. Gilbert took this the wrong way and kicked up the intensity of the kiss, sliding his cold hand up Matthew's stomach under his shirt. He tweaked and rubbed the Canadian's nipple, making him moan into Gilbert's mouth. The albino trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and tugged Matthew's shirt up over his head. He threw off his hoodie and removed his own shirt before leaving biting kisses on the blonde's pale chest. 

The Canadian arched his back and gasped as Gilbert began to suck on a pale pink nipple while tweaking the other one. Gilbert moved his kisses down lower and dipped his tongue into Matthew's belly button teasingly. He moved back up to Matthew's waiting mouth and kissed him again. Matthew slid a hand down Gil's side and slid his hand under his pants and boxer line teasingly. "Damn Birdey~" he crooned seductively into Matthews ear, "I didn't think you had it in ya." He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, looking at the blushing Canadian intently, a smirk plastered on his face. 

The Prussian slid Matthew's jeans down and Matthew looked away, completely and utterly embarrassed. "Awwww. Is little Mattie shy?" Gilbert teased. Matthew was naturally a shy person so having his body practically bared to his crush was mortifying. Gil hooked his fingers around Matthew's boxers and pulled them off, causing Matthew's face to become even an even brighter red than before and to refuse to look at the gaping silverette. Said silverette grinned and pulled his own pants off. "Matthew..." he mumbled, leaning down to said person. Matthew glanced at him only to be pulled into a kiss. "Are you sure?" Gil murmured, against Matthews lips. Matthew gave a nod and the Prussian began to kiss down Matthew's chest until he reached his erection. Matthew hissed slightly as Gilbert blew on it lightly and teasingly. Gilbert chuckled and sat up on Matthew's lap, careful not to squish the man's member. "Do you have anything I can use? I'd rather not use spit, it dries too fast." he said, making Matthew wondered how many times he'd done this before. He gave a shaky nod towards his dresser, specifically a bottle of unscented lotion.

Gilbert got up and grabbed it before returning and taking his boxers off. "Oi Matt, are you one hundred percent sure about this?" he asked, not wanting to pressure his love into doing such a thing so soon. "Y-yeah." he said with a nod. "It's gonna hurt a bit..." Gilbert said in a warning tone, squirting lotion onto his fingers and rubbing it around to get them coated. All Matthew could do was nod. The albino looked carefully watched Matthew's reaction as he slid one finger in. Matthew gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Damn that hurts' he thought as Gilbert moved it around and then added another finger, expanding him. Matthew whimpered and Gil added the third finger, beginning to move like he was searching for something. "Maple!" Matthew cried, seeing white. Gilbert grinned pulling his fingers out. Perfect. He squeezed more lotion into his hand and applied it to himself, hissing at the friction. "You ready?" he asked, positioning himself and again, all Matthew could do was nod. 

Gilbert pushed in very slowly and Matthew's hips bucked while sounds he never expected to make escaped his lips. The albino let out a low moan, Matthew was so tight. He waited a moment before Matthew looked at him and spoke "M-move damnit!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and began pulling out and pushing back in. Matthew moaned and then cried out when Gilbert went in just right, hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves. "H-harder damnit" Mathew moaned, not realizing how forceful he was sounding. Gilbert happily complied and began to thrust faster and harder earning more moans and gasps.  
Matthew grasped the bed sheets, arching his back. Gilbert grabbed him and started pumping Matthew's member in time with the thrusts. Matthew shouted Gilbert's name as he came in the silverette's hand. Gilbert thrusted a few more times, but the heat of Matthew's walls clenching around him along with the friction was just to much for him. He cried out, arching his back, then slumped forward, panting heavily. "Fucking damn Birdey. That was amazing." he said, pulling out and laying next to his lover. Matthew was still gasping for air, so he simply nodded and Gilbert pulled him close, gently kissing him. "Ich leibe dich Matthew." he said, blushing slightly. Matthew smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "Je t'aime Gilbert." he whispered before yawning and cuddling into Gilbert's side. He didn't care that Al would probably be home soon. All he wanted to do was sleep in his love's arms. Gilbert chuckled. "Birdey, I have to go. I wish I could stay, but I can't." He kissed the pouting blonde's head before getting up and pulling his clothes back on. Matthew rubbed his lower back as he sat up, wincing. That was gonna hurt in the morning. He got up and pulled his boxers back on. Gilbert kissed his head again. "I'll text you. Later leibe." he said with his famous smirk before taking off. 

Matthew took a shower and greeted his brother when he arrived home. He told Alfred the gist of what happened and his brother wouldn't stop grinning. "Its about damn time Mattie!" he said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Matthew smiled weakly and went to bed. That night he had a nightmare again. It was the worst yet. 

**Translations:  
**

**Ich leibe dich -I love you (german)  
**

**Je t'amie -I love you(french)  
**

**((Ok yeah second time writing smut. This is longer than the first time so i hope everyone likes it |D It was kinda akward to write but then again ive never really written it before. Please tell me how i did!))  
**


	10. Back to the nightmare

I lie awake and dread the lonely nights  
I'm not alone, I wonder if these heavy eyes can face the unknown  
When I close my eyes, I realize you'll come my way  
I'm standing in the night alone forever together, oh

-Dokken, Dream Warriors (Featured in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3)

_Matthew walked through a hall. This place was different from his previous nightmares. Was it a good dream again? After all he and Gilbert had just been intimate. Maybe it stopped the nightmares for good... He walked though a door and saw Gilbert talking to some people. He smiled and walked up calling his lovers name, but was ignored. "Gilbert?" he said softly confused. That's when he noticed her. A brunette with a flower in her hair, hanging off of Gilbert's arm and looking at him with love-struck eyes. They couldn't see Matthew standing right there, even as he tugged on the albinos sleeve. "Good you dumped that boring Canadian for me Gil~" the girl said kissing him softly. Matthew blinked fighting tears. "Yeah," the Prussian said, grinning sadistically. "Your ten times the lover he is. He was too screwed up in the head." he said with a laugh before kissing the girl again, this time more passionately. _

Matthew was screaming as he woke up. Alfred ran in the room half asleep, a worried look plastered on his face. Matthew was sobbing, his whole body shook as he cried. Alfred walked over to his brother and held him gently stroking his hair and trying to calm him. "Shhhhhh. It's OK now Mattie. I'm here." he murmured to his weeping brother. "It was a different one. But I was still invisible." He sobbed into his brothers chest, feeling completely miserable. "Gil, he couldn't see me. A-And he was with some girl. They were talking about him leaving me!" Alfred pulled his brother tighter, concerned. "It's ok Mattie, he didn't do anything like that. And if he does I'll hurt 'im for 'ya ok?" he asked, grinning widely in an effort to cheer his brother up. Matthew looked up and nodded, teary eyed. "Now let's go back to sleep!" Alfred said laying down. "Al? Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Matthew asked, tears gone for the moment. "Well, I'm the hero," the American explained, "And the hero can't let the damsel in distress be scared now can he?" he said, laughing as his brother hit him, yelling at him that he was not a damsel.  
Matthew walked with his brother to school the next day, rubbing at the bags that had formed under his eyes. He waved goodbye to his brother and walked into his first hour class. He spotted Gilbert sitting on a desk talking and laughing with someone. When he saw who the someone was his smile instantaneously disappeared and he had to fight back frightened tears. He walked to his seat hoping the Prussian wouldn't notice him, to no avail. Gilbert spotted him and a huge grin broke over his face. He practically ran over to the Canadian, leaving the girl alone and confused. "Mattie!" he said, plopping in the seat in front of his boyfriend. "How are you?" he asked, leaning on his hand close enough to kiss the blonde. Matthew blushed and leaned back. "Not bad I guess." he said sullenly. Gilbert's grin disappeared and he touched the side of his boyfriends face. "Another nightmare?" he asked, his voice layered with concern.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but this one was different. I'd rather not talk about it; I don't want you to worry." he said, faking a smile. Gilbert nodded and kissed Matthew chastely on the lips.  
The girl Gilbert had been talking to came over, annoyed. "Gilbert!" she said, smacking him on the head. "That was very rude, just walking off like that." she put her hand on her hips, ignoring Matthew completely. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Elizabeta, I wanted to say good morning to my boyfriend." he said to her, irritated. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Ya not 'gonna introduce me Gil?" she said, folding her arms. Gilbert rolled his eyes again. "This is Matthew. Birdie this is my old friend, Elizabeta. She's from Hungary." he said, indicating both of them to each other as he spoke. Elizabeta smiled warmly at Matthew and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Matthew!" she chirped happily. "If you ever have problems with this idiot, let me know. I can straighten him out for ya!" All Matthew could do was nod.  
It seemed as though she had all the same classes as the couple. She and Gilbert seemed very friendly with each other and argued like an old married couple. The thought unnerved Matthew quiet a bit. At the end of the day Gilbert kissed Matthew long and hard on the lips and ruffled his hair playfully. "I have to show Lizzie around town so I can't come over, but I'll text you ok?" he said, smiling warmly. Matthew nodded and kissed his boyfriend softly before leaving, brows furrowed. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream after he got home, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.  
He walked along the street and noticed a certain albino arguing with a certain brunette girl. He knew eaves dropping was wrong but he had to listen. "Gilbert! Why are you dating that kid? I thought you liked me!" Elizabeta yelled, obviously upset. "I _did_ like you Lizz. I like Matthew now. After all you're the one who dumped me for my brother!" he yelled right back. "Gil..." she murmured, looking at him with sad eyes "I made a mistake. I want you, not Roderich." she hugged him, burying her head into his chest. Matthew bit his finger fighting tears again. "Lizzie..." Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around her "I've always loved you, you know that...But..." he said, nuzzling her hair. Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't listen to another word the albino had to say. He let out a strangeled cry and took off running.  
The cry startled both Gilbert and Elizabeta. They jumped shocked and Gilbert turned around just in time to see Matthew running away. He realized what had just happened and began to panic. "Oh nein. Oh Gott nein..." he said, eyes widening at the sight of his retreating lover. Elizabeta grabbed onto his arm "No Gil!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Don't please! You love me and I love you! He doesn't matter!" she was sobbing now, but Gilbert didn't care. He wrenched his arm free and took off after Matthew, leaving Elizabeta screaming his name. 

**((Yeah I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger D The story is almost done though. And don't worry, I'm not gonna off Mattie xD Gil just has to prove his love...BWHAHAH. Reviews are love! Tell me what you think please! Oh, I wanna write another chapter fic. I'd like to know what you guys think, and what pairing you think i should do :) Now, onward to my friends one shot trade!))  
**


	11. No more nightmares

Matthew ran as fast as he could away from his boyfriend and the girl trying to take him from him. He ran until he reached his house and ran up the steps of his apartment building, getting weird looks from bystanders. He ran in the house, but didn't lock the door behind him. He didn't think Gilbert would follow him. He figured that the albino would have stayed with Elizabeta, possibly even being relieved for Matthew finding out. Now he didn't have to break it to him. Matthew wandered through his house to the bathroom and began looking for the pills... 

Gilbert was still running after Matthew. He was worried and concerned about his love. Matthew hadn't heard everything Gilbert was going to say. He loved Matthew ten times more than he had ever loved Elizabeta. He always would, he realized. Gilbert finally reached the apartment and ran up after Mathew, getting the same weird looks from bystanders. He reached the room and opened the door, calling out Matthew's name. He saw the light in the bathroom was on. He walked towards it and opened the door. When he saw Matthew, he almost screamed. 

**Can't pretend that you're nothing special  
You've got to look at all of your options  
You can't decide what to go for  
When it's all about trust  
It's all about trust  
-Red Is The New Black Avenged Seven Fold  
**

Matthew was sitting on the floor sobbing having dumped all the dangerous pills down the sink. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Alfred, or even Gilbert, like that. He looked up bleary eyed at the confused, and almost teary eyed albino. Gillbert immediately got down and enveloped him in a hug, stroking his hair soothingly. "Shhhhh..Shhhh...It's gonna be alright now Love. I promise." he mumbled into Matthew's hair. The blonde clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't love her Matthew." he said, deciding to get it out into the open. "I did love her romantically but now it's more like a love for a sister. I wasn't counting on you hearing that. If I had known you were there, I would have gotten straight to the point. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you." he whispered soothingly into Matthew's ear.

Matthew nodded and clung to him for dear life. "I-I sh-shouldn't h-have o-overreacted." he stammered upset still. "Nein nein Birdey." Gilbert murmured "You had every right to react like that. It was a compromising situation. I'm so, so, so, sorry." he said looking into the blonde's red-rimmed, teary eyes. Matthew nodded and was pulled into a gentle kiss. "I-I mainly over reacted because I had a nightmare similar to that." he mumbled burying his head into Gilbert's chest. "I was so scared all day that it would come true. I-I panicked." Gilbert grabbed his head and forced him to look at him. "I will never, NEVER, leave you Matt. I promise." he said, firmly. Matthew nodded, believing every word. Gilbert smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. "No more of this then." he said suddenly, and Matthew looked up. "No more tears. No more nightmares. I can't stand to see you upset any longer." he said softly to his love. Matthew nodded and snuggled into his arms. 

From that day forth, Gilbert hardly left Matthew's side. They stayed together all through college and eventually, Matthew's nightmares stopped. Of course it wasn't BAM! Ok, we are gone in one night. It was a gradual thing, but he got through it. Matthew was the best man at his brother's wedding to Arthur. His brother agreed to be the best man in his if he and Gilbert ever decided to tie the knot. They eventually did and had a nice life together. Matthew looked back on that year that he met Gilbert as one of the best and worst years of his life. He was glad he had had those nightmares. 

**((AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! -shot- Hey guys last chapter! This one DID NOT want to be written. I got there though. Thanks so much for being here with me through all of em! I am soo happy with the great feed back and all the alerts and reviews I got on this. Pretty good for my first completed story and first fanfic. I hope the ending was good! Let me know if you guys have any idea of what you think I should do next! Also im am taking requests if you'd like :) ))  
**


End file.
